1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since turbine gas flow path temperatures can exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit, cooling schemes typically are employed to cool the platforms that are used to mount turbine vanes and bound the turbine gas flow path. Two conventional methods for cooling vane platforms include impingement cooling and film cooling. Notably, these methods require the formation of cooling holes through the vane platforms.
In operation, there are times during which the pressure of available cooling air is less than that of the static pressure along the turbine gas flow path. Therefore, an insufficient back flow margin can exist that may result in hot gas ingestion into the vane platform cavity via the cooling holes.